Love is Just a Lie
by Leena LeBeau
Summary: The girls fall in love but is it a trick as they are transported into wierd dimensions ooooooooooo!FINISHED!
1. Meetings

Disclaimer: I don't own them you know the whole bit, I do own Nick and  
Valarie and might  
  
Chapter 1 Meetings  
  
B walked into class her black pants hanging dangerously low. She sat down in the back of class her jet black low ponytail sliding down her back. She pulled out her walkman and plugged in Poe. The class started as B stared around the room not paying attention. Her pager went off and she groan shoving her walkman into her back pack. She left the class room and met her sisters by the door.  
  
"its about time Buttercup what took you so long?"  
  
"its B how many times do I have to tell you!"  
  
"whatever lets go 'B" they flew out the doors into the heart of Townsville. Blossom landed in front of the bank. Even though she was fifteen she still wore the goofy childhood dress pink bow and all. Bubbles landed next to her, her hip hugging baby blue flares and light blue tank top lighting up her face as her hair hung down clipped back on the sides. B landed next to Bubbles adjusting her low black baggy pants and blood red halter top. The robbers ran out of the bank only to stop dead in their tracks.  
  
"stop you evil doers"  
  
"oh shut up Blossom" B slammed them into the wall and floated into the air.  
  
"where in the sam hill do you think your going Buttercup?"  
  
"it's B and its none of your damn business I'm outa school why go back?" B flew away from the bank leaving her sisters. Bubbles finished tying up the robbers and pulled out her pocket mirror fixing her hair. The police and news crews arrived, pictures were flashed as the girls smiled.  
  
"Blossom Blossom so how does it feel to be feared by all villains?" a reporter asked.  
  
"well I pride myself on being able to capture the villains and put them to justice with little help" Bubbles smiled as she continued to talk to a fashion magazine completely oblivious. B sat on the roof top across the street clenching her fists. Blossom always took the spot light she tried not to let it bother her but it did and that scared her to no end. She lifted off the roof and flew to the local café, or junkie dive. As soon as she landed out side she could smell the smoke, it only thickened as she walked in. she saw her friend wave at her from across the room. She sat down next to her and ordered a coffee.  
  
"so B ditchin again?"  
  
"you think?"  
  
"you looked stressed want a joint?"  
  
"best idea I've heard all day" B took the joint from her friend and lit it with her eyes. She breathed in the sweet smoke as all her problems disappeared.  
  
"Blow Bitch again?"  
  
"yeah you know I think you are the only one that understands anything about me Risty"  
  
"thanks girl I think, so who is the boy toy this week"  
  
"oh she's been bringing home some jock don't know his name but she's gotta be given him somethin"  
  
"I know a nerdy book worm like her she's gotta be sleepin with him" they both cracked up laughing and downed their coffee.  
  
"so word is you might get kicked out of school?"  
  
"can't since my dad is mayor he forbids it and pulls all sorts of strings"  
  
"so your trapped?"  
  
"yup" B took a last puff of her joint as it went out, she threw the butt away and stood up.  
  
"come on the makeout rush is about the start lets bail" Risty didn't move.  
  
"Risty come on"  
  
"Sorry babe I'm kinda part of the makeout rush"  
  
"whose the sorry bastard"  
  
"B"  
  
"seriously what looser got trapped" Risty stood up fuming.  
  
"I can't believe you just because you don't have a boy friend doesn't mean you can bash those of us who do"  
  
"geez Risty lay off your starting to sound like Blow Bitch"  
  
"maybe she has a point"  
  
"whatever go to hell making out with your boyfriend" B left the coffee house fuming and woozy. She stormed down the sidewalk until she started to wobble. She walked into an alley and leaned against the wall. Her vision started to blur a bit then refocus. She held her head, her balanced faltered and she fell. Before she hit the ground she found herself standing upright someone's arms around her stomach.  
  
Bubbles went back to school with Blossom and straight to cheerleading practice. The team was waiting for her.  
  
"hey Bubbles ready?"  
  
"like hang on I gotta go get in uniform"  
  
"love the out fit"  
  
"thanks" Bubbles walked into the locker room, she saw guys changing and smiled at them. For some reason the school thought it would be a good idea to have a coed dressing room. Some of the whistled as she walked by, she walked up to her locker and pulled out her uniform. She pulled off her shirt and hung it up, she slid out of her pants and put them neatly into her locker. She slipped into her really short navy blue skirt and slipped on the crop cut V neck top that read Tigers. She grabbed her blue and white pom poms and closed her locker. She walked out of the locker room and ran to her waiting friends.  
  
"ready? Okay lets do the standing pyramid" the girls agreed, three of them lined up on the ground and held their hands down as a foot hold. Two more girls ran towards the pyramids using the foot holds jumped into the air landing gracefully with one foot on each shoulder. They held their arms out and smiled. Bubbles ran towards the pyramid and jumped into the air, using the foot hold, landing on the top two girl's arms in a splits. She reached her arms back pulled herself up into a handstand. She bent her legs back and stood up onto the girl's shoulders. They all put their arms in front of them and caught the pom poms thrown up to them. Bubbles vaguely heard someone shout watch out as she started the cheer. A football rammed right into her head knocking her off the pyramid. She fell to the ground and screamed, she felt two warm arms wrapped around her and looked up into her knight in shining armor.  
  
Blossom flew back to school and into her advanced calculus course. A few minuets later the bell rang dismissing them from school. Blossom ran out of the class, she slammed her books into her backpack and headed for the back of the school. She walked out and saw Nick waiting for her by the dumpster. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. He took her hand and led her into the woods, he led her to the base of a tree and started to kiss her. She kissed him back as he lowered her to the ground. He pushed up her dress and pulled down her tights with out protestation. He rammed into her and she gasped. Once he had finished he pulled out and threw on his pants. He looked down at her disheveled body as she sat up smiling.  
  
"hey this was fun but yeah but sex was it and it wasn't that good so yeah I'm done with you go fuck a book or something maybe you'll learn something"  
  
"that's it your leaving me just like that?"  
  
"uh yeah you were a nice temp fix but Valerie is back and is a lot better than you bye" Nick jogged away leaving Blossom half naked and crying under the tree. She sobbed as she pulled up her white tights and straightened her dress and hair. She leaned against the tree crying until she a gentle hand touch her back. 


	2. Heros

Disclaimer: you know the drill I don't own em k have fun  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The arms around B's stomach turned her around until she stood face to face with him.  
  
"hi" he smiled down at her his brilliant green eyes glittering like gems.  
  
"h.hi"  
  
"you look like you might want some help"  
  
"uh yeah"  
  
"well you can't go home like this your parents will probably kill you"  
  
"parent just my dad"  
  
"oh, well you can crash at my place for right now"  
  
"thanks" he led her out of the alley onto the busy sidewalk.  
  
"my name's Butch" the name flickered in her mind as a distant memory then extinguished.  
  
"I'm B"  
  
"that's it just B?"  
  
"it's a nick name a hell of a lot better than my real name"  
  
"were here" he led her into a small apartment and set her down on the couch.  
  
"my brothers are out right now"  
  
"do you live with your parents?"  
  
"um. yeah we do"  
  
"oh"  
  
"I'll get you something to drink"  
  
"water please"  
  
"ok" Butch got up and walked into the kitchen, B watched him her mind going a mile a second as her heart pounded in her chest. She touched her head with her hand what was the matter with her. He walked back in and handed her a glass of water. She took it and drank from it letting the cool liquid settle in her stomach her head clearing a little.  
  
"so how did you end up like this?"  
  
"Barney probably spiked my coffee" He sat down near her yet far enough away for her to be painfully aware of the space between them.  
  
"yeah I was just ditching school and saw you fall so I caught you"  
  
"who wasn't ditching school?"  
  
"Miss I'm so perfect Blossom" B laughed and looked at him.  
  
"yeah she is probably still in the library studying for some test or something"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"remind me to kill that fat bastard once I'm sober"  
  
"gladly"  
  
"how long do you think it will take"  
  
"gauging on how drunk you are right now all night"  
  
"greeeeeeat"  
  
"hey its not that bad"  
  
"what are your parents going to say?"  
  
"their out of town"  
  
"your brother's?"  
  
"won't care"  
  
"man my sisters would flip"  
  
"well my brothers usually bring home their own girls or stay at their houses"  
  
"oh the play boy types?"  
  
"yeah something like that"  
  
"what about you?"  
  
"what about me?"  
  
"are you the playboy type?" She looked at him and met his eyes.  
  
"no, but I do go for what I want when I see it" B opened her mouth to say something and found him tying up her lips with his. He slid his hand behind her head as he deepened the kiss. B ran her fingers through his black velvet hair as he broke the space between them.  
  
Bubbles looked up into the face of her savior and smiled at him her blue eyes twinkling.  
  
"are you okay?" he asked his blond hair falling over one of his brilliant blue eyes.  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"good hey sorry about the football guess I got a little carried away"  
  
"Its okay"  
  
"cool, my name's Boomer what's your?"  
  
"Bubbles"  
  
"can I make the football thing up to you by taking you to the movies tonight say around eight?"  
  
"I'd love to" Boomer lifted her up and set her up right on the ground.  
  
"alright see you tonight" Boomer ran back to the football team waving to her. Bubbles waved back as she watched him go until her view was blocked by her squad.  
  
"oh my god he asked you out"  
  
"I know" Bubbles squealed. They all watched the football players practice as they gossiped and chatted about random things. Bubbles sat watching Boomer off in her own little dream. After practice was over she flew home. She danced up to her room and went through her entire closet until she found the perfect outfit. It was a pale blue mini skirt and a tight white t- shirt with crop cut sleeveless. She slipped on her white ankle boots, and pulled her hair into a high ponytail letting two short pieces of hair frame her face. She picked out her small baby blue purse and put it on. She quickly redid her makeup, heard the doorbell ring and walked down the stairs. She opened the door and saw Boomer.  
  
"ready to go?"  
  
"yup" she left the house with him, he drove them to the movie theater and they watched the movie. After the movie he drove her home and walked her to the door.  
  
"that was fun"  
  
"yeah thanks for a great night Boomer" She lightly kissed him on the lips and walked into her house closing the door. She leaned against the door and sighed, she danced up to her room got ready for bed and went to sleep.  
  
Blossom looked up into the concerned face of a boy with gorgeous red hair.  
  
"are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine"  
  
"you don't look fine" Tears seeped out of her eyes and she hugged him. His arms went comfortingly around her as she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"come on I'll take you home" she nodded her head and started to walk, his arm rested around her shoulders as he led her to his car and got in.  
  
"I saw what that guy did to you what a jerk"  
  
"you were watching us?"  
  
"no I was collecting leaves for an extra credit art project"  
  
"oh sorry"  
  
"no problem"  
  
"so who is your teacher for art"  
  
"Mrs. Debose I'm making a 100 but what can a little extra credit do?"  
  
"that's what I always tell my sisters but they never listen"  
  
"yeah my brothers are the same they just don't care about school"  
  
"my sister Buttercup is always cutting school and wearing these gothic cloths I do say its annoying"  
  
"I can imagine you just want to scream at them"  
  
"and force them just to be more like you"  
  
"I agree completely the world would be a better place if everyone followed the rules and cared about their permanent records"  
  
"why couldn't I have met you earlier"  
  
"so do you want to study for the history test tomorrow"  
  
"love to by the way what is your name?"  
  
"oh Brick sorry I was just so into our conversation whats your?"  
  
"Blossom"  
  
"that's a very pretty name"  
  
"thank you" they pulled into her driveway, got out and walked in. They sat on the couch and started studying. After they had had studied for an hour they started talking.  
  
"so what are your brother's like?"  
  
"Butch has problems, while Boomer is a football player and only thinks about girls and sports"  
  
"yeah my sister Buttercup has problems but Bubbles is a cheerleader and only thinks about boys and makeup"  
  
"would you like to go to the coffee shop with me after school tomorrow? There's a chess tournament going on"  
  
"I do love chess sure"  
  
"great I'll pick you up at the front of the building after school"  
  
"okay, so what do we do now?"  
  
"we could kiss because I really really like you" Blossom blushed and looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry my hormones took over I take it back"  
  
"no don't" Brick looked at her and she smiled up at him.  
  
"I really like you too" Brick smiled and moved a little closer, he leaned in and kissed her. Blossom kissed him back, she let herself fall back on the couch him on top of her.  
  
"what about your dad?"  
  
"oh right" He sat up, she sat up and picked up her history book again.  
  
"well we might as well study some more"  
  
B and Butch lay on the couch kissing heavily. Eventually B sat up and ran her hand through her hair. She looked down at Butch who smiled up at her.  
  
"so where do I sleep"  
  
"with me babe"  
  
"you wish"  
  
"not like we would do anything"  
  
"true" He sat up and pulled her off the couch. He twirled her around until she fell into his arms with her lack of grace. He led her into a room decorated with black and dark green. He laid her on the bed and laid next to her. She stretched and turned on her side falling asleep. 


	3. Love and Hate

Disclaimer: allo my freaky darlings its disclaimer time I don't own ppg or rrb have fun bye  
  
Chapter 3  
  
B opened her eyes and felt a presence right behind her. she turned around and saw Butch sound asleep right behind her his arm around her stomach and his face buried in her neck. She turned her head back around and snuggled in closer to him. She felt the warmth all around her and she liked it, she liked him. It slapped her in the face like a cold steak, this wasn't some stupid crush that bubbles had all the time this was something else.  
  
"love" she whispered under her breath. She felt his arm tighten around her and turned towards him. He smiled at her and kissed her, his arms around her waist pulling her into his body. He broke away and put his forehead against hers.  
  
"I think I love you" she whispered.  
  
"I know I love you" he said, she smiled and kissed him her hands entangled in his black hair. They heard giggling and looked up, two boys stood at the door laughing. They realized they were noticed and ran.  
  
"your brother's?"  
  
"yup"  
  
"I should go"  
  
"awww" B got out of the bed and ran her hand through her hair.  
  
"I wasn't thinking when I said that and it sounded really stupid"  
  
"so nobody knows" Butch turned her around and pressed her up against the window kissing her. She shrugged her shoulders and kissed him back. She broke the kiss and slipped out of his hold.  
  
"I gotta go home and change but your welcome to follow me" B walked out of his room Butch walking right behind her. They left the apartment and got in his car. He drove her to her house and followed her in. B looked around the house then dragged him in. She slipped into her room and pulled him in. Her room was decorated in green and black. Butch sat on the bed as B went through her drawers pulling out a green tank top and black pants. She turned away from him and pulled off her shirt then her pants revealing her black lace bra and black thong. She pulled on the black pants and the green tank top. She turned around and saw him staring at her panting.  
  
"men" she rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed and he sat up kissing her neck.  
  
"nobody is about, the house is quiet"  
  
"and your horny"  
  
"of course" B laughed and stood up.  
  
"come on" she pulled him out of her room then shoved him back in when she saw her dad. She closed the door and looked at him.  
  
"Buttercup Evelyn Powers"  
  
"I told you its B"  
  
"I don't care you were out all night again"  
  
"yeah I was out partying with Risty"  
  
"and you didn't have the decency to call?"  
  
"oh shove it you wouldn't have known I was out all night because so were you, you were with ms. Bellum and don't deny it you have lipstick smeared on your face. The only reason you knew is because Blossom told you"  
  
"um yes"  
  
"AND I was out partying not having sex unlike you"  
  
"um yes"  
  
"so you should punish yourself not me" her dad walked away defeated. Butch walked out of her room.  
  
"Buttercup Evelyn Powers?"  
  
"shut up" She punched him playfully and dragged him out of the house. They drove off to the park.  
  
Bubbles ran around the park closely followed by Boomer. He caught her around the waist and they fell to the ground laughing Boomer landing on top of Bubbles. He leaned down and captured her lips in his. He quickly broke away an sat up.  
  
"Bubbles I'm sorry I didn't mean to I just" she put her finger over his mouth and kissed him, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. She broke the kiss to catch her breath.  
  
"Boomer"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you I love you" she looked into his eyes and he smiled.  
  
"I love you too Bubbles" Bubbles hugged him and stood up, she led him into the forest area until she sat down under a tree. He sat down next to her and they kissed. Bubbles let him lean her onto the ground and continue kissing her.  
  
Blossom walked to the door and opened it to find Brick.  
  
"ready?"  
  
"yup" Blossom walked out to his car with him and they drove off to the park. They walked through the park holding hands, they walked through the forest area until she stopped under a tree. She drew in close to him and kissed him, he broke away and put his forehead on hers.  
  
"I'm ready" Brick kissed her as he leaned her back onto the ground and lay on top of her.  
  
B got out of the car and pulled Butch into the forest area of the park.  
  
"what are we doing here?"  
  
"this is my favorite place in Townsville" B said  
  
"oh?" She smiled at him seductively and pulled him under a tree. She started kissing him and he immediately responded by lowering her to the ground.  
  
All three girls lay on the ground kissing all three boys. As if in unison the boys started their work. When they were all finished they lay on the ground happy.  
  
Bubbles lay her head on Boomer's chest her naked leg over his.  
  
"oh Boomer I love you"  
  
"Bubbles whatever I say in the next five minuets I don't mean I love you no matter what" he whispered in her ear then lightly kissed her.  
  
"I hate you" he said without emotion. Bubbles gasped and sat up looking down at him tears in her eyes.  
  
"I hate you with a passion you stupid preppy bitch" Bubbles broke out in tears as he continued with his barrage. He sat up and raised his fist throwing her into the tree and standing up.  
  
"you were a nice arm candy but your such and airhead you could never be more use than sex"  
  
"boomer..." he slapped her across the face put on his cloths and walked away.  
  
Blossom lay on top of Brick smiling contently.  
  
"this feels right Brick"  
  
"no it doesn't I got what I wanted" Brick stood up and threw Blossom to the ground.  
  
"your just a stupid nerd and that's all you'll ever be. You aren't that bad of a kisser but I've had better sex. Your just a horny book worm who doubles as a bad whore. You may be smart but your ugly, bad in bed and socially challenged" Brick kicked dirt at her then put on his cloths and walked away not looking back.  
  
B lay on her side Butch behind her, he stood up and she looked up at him.  
  
"where you going sexy?"  
  
"away from you, you horny cow" B sat up and stared at him.  
  
"you think your so cool with the whole goth look but you know what it makes you even stupider. You are nothing nut a stupid little girl who can be swayed by anyone who gives you a compliment. It was so easy to get in your pants you took the fun out of it. I hope you have fun in your pathetic life" Butch put on his cloths and walked away from B.  
  
Blossom sat crying, Bubbles sobbed into her arms on the ground and B sat in stunned silence.  
  
B looked up as a purple mist flowed around her, Him appeared and smiled down at her.  
  
"awwww did your boyfriend break your heart? GOOD hahahahahahahahahahahaha" Him disappeared, B ran towards him image only to be slammed back. She stood up and walked with her hands out until they met an invisible barrier. She slammed her fist into it but nothing happened. She rammed into it until she fell to the ground still no effect to the barrier. She put her cloths on and pulled out her cell phone. She held it to her ear as it rung.  
  
"hello" she heard Bubbles say crying.  
  
"Bubbles what happened?"  
  
"I gave myself to Boomer and he dumped me but he was so mean"  
  
"so was Butch anyway I'm trapped in a barrier of some kind"  
  
"so am I and so is Blossom"  
  
"then what in the hell is going on?"  
  
"oh you want to know girls?" A high pitched voice said, the girls looked up and saw Him floating above the trees in view of all three of them.  
  
"well you see your little Boyfriends were working for me the whole time" Butch, Boomer, and Brick walked up to the edge of their 'girlfriend's' barrier.  
  
"do you remember the Rowdy Ruff Boys well here they are I recreated them and aged them until they trapped you here in your emotional state. Oh I love playing with teenage emotions"  
  
"you bastard once I find a way out I'll kill you" B screamed as she flew at the barrier.  
  
"oh you won't be getting out" in a flash the barrier went down, the RRB attacked their counterpart and injected them with a needle. The girls passed out and the RRB flew off with Him. 


	4. Separation

Disclaimer: hello sugar has faded and boredom has set in read or whatever I don't own em bye  
  
Chapter 4  
  
B was the first one to wake up, she kicked Bubbles and Blossom awake because her hands were tied.  
  
"un where are we?"  
  
"I don't know but my powers are useless I can't break free"  
  
"mine too" Blossom sat up and tried her bonds.  
  
"mine too what kind of game do you think he is playing?"  
  
"No game girls, DOMINATION" Him walked in and a large window opened, the whole of Townsville was changed into a warped dimension. He turned back to them and their bonds came undone.  
  
"big mistake buddy" B charged at him and hit him but her blow didn't even faze him, she punched at him until she collapsed and still nothing happened.  
  
"hahahahahahahahaha, you girls are so cute, your powers are gone thanks to a little thing called, ANTIDOTE X" Blossom gasped and Him continued.  
  
"you girls serve me now, you can work here in the palace as my servants ahahahahahahahahahahahahah" the girl's outfits changed, Bubble's turned into a light blue harem outfit with her blonde hair in a high ponytail and chains on her ankles. Blossom was in a pink harem outfit with her long red hair in a bun a top her head and chains on her ankles. While B was in green strapless bikini top and green Arabian style pants that hung on her hips with a gold belt. Her hair was all pulled back in a french braid the length of her hair and across her mouth and nose was a short light green veil that covered her mouth and nose but stopped at her chin.  
  
"why is my outfit different?"  
  
"you shall be in my Harem" Him snapped his claw and B disappeared, he led her sisters out and sent them off to the servant's waiting place. B reappeared in a large room full of pillows, she stood up and walked towards the doors throwing them open. Two guards crossed their spears and refused to let her go. She walked back in and sat down on one of the many pillows. She looked around and saw other girls but they mainly kept to them selves. The doors opened, Him, Boomer, Butch, and Brick stood in the doorway.  
  
"PICK ONE BOYS AND YOU CAN START YOUR OWN HAREMS" Boomer walked in and picked up a young blonde girl who went with him her head hung. Brick chose a girl and she went obediently, Butch looked around and spotted B. He walked over and pulled her to her feet.  
  
"I want her"  
  
"she's new she might give you problems"  
  
"I can handle her" B glared at him and fought him as he dragged her out of the room. He dragged her down the hall into his large room and threw her on the bed.  
  
"would you shut up"  
  
"you bastard"  
  
"look I'm sorry" he slapped his forehead. "this wasn't supposed to happen why did you have to be so god damned perfect, we were supposed to sway you get in your pants then dump ya but you had to be so cute and perfect and god I wasn't supposed to fall in love there was supposed to be no emotion involved and then I fall in love you know this is your fault"  
  
"how the hell is it my fault? Jerk!"  
  
"cause your friekin perfect and I fell in love with you!"  
  
"is it my fault that I fell in love with you?"  
  
"yes you started it!"  
  
"did not liar!"  
  
"yes you did and you know it!"  
  
"maybe I did I can't control my heart!"  
  
"I Was Supposed To!"  
  
"that's not my fault that I love you!" Butch ran and kissed her full on the mouth with a fiery passion. B kissed him back her hands in his hair kissing him deeper until he broke away and smiled.  
  
"god I love you" he pulled her body against him. "I know you probably hate me for what I said but I didn't mean any of it"  
  
"but your life was on the line"  
  
"yes oh B please forgive me" B kissed him again and smiled.  
  
"this is so corny" they both laughed and laid down next to each other on his bed.  
  
"you know my sisters hate you guys right now"  
  
"I know, oh which reminds me" Butch pulled out a needle and put it in her arm injecting the contents into her. He pulled the needle out and the wound healed automatically. B sat up and floated up a bit smiling she dove and Butch and kissed him.  
  
"alright my powers are back"  
  
"yeah"  
  
"what about my sisters"  
  
"I only have enough for you besides I need Him to think nothing is going on"  
  
"what are there cameras in here?"  
  
"tonight is a banquet and we are supposed to bring our new Harem girls."  
  
"what are you not telling me?"  
  
"after the banquet we are given our Harem rooms and have to have sex with our Harem girls"  
  
"wonderful"  
  
"oh come on its not that bad"  
  
"as long I don't have to do some dance" Butch flinched a bit. "oh god"  
  
"hey its required"  
  
"what do I have to do?"  
  
"prance around in this skimpy outfit"  
  
"I really hate you right now" she said as she sat up on the edge of his bed.  
  
"do you want to see the outfit?"  
  
"might as well kill me now" Butch got up and grabbed a box off the table handing it to her. B opened it and pulled out a gold strapless bikini top and gold bikini bottoms. She reached in the box for more and pulled out a sheer gold scarf. Butch grinned at her and she threw the box at his head.  
  
"if we don't defeat Him soon I will hate you forever"  
  
"unless you can come up with some brilliant plan tonight better go change" B glared at him and walked into the bathroom changing into the skimpy outfit draping the scarf around her shoulders. She walked out and he whislted.  
  
"very nice"  
  
"horny jerk"  
  
"can you blame me?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"think about it this way sex with me or sex with Him"  
  
"now that you put it that way" Butch smiled and watched her walk around the room examining it.  
  
"what are you looking for?"  
  
"quick escape route if necessary"  
  
"you're my Harem girl you go every where I go and I can go anywhere"  
  
"then take me to see my sisters"  
  
"ummmm"  
  
"you said you could go anywhere"  
  
"yeah but can't we just enjoy the time we have together now and free them later"  
  
"Butch come on I need to see my sisters well at least Bubbles" Butch stood up and circled around in back of her slipping his arms around her waist.  
  
"come on baby you don't want to spoil the mood"  
  
"what mood and get off me" B shoved Butch off and walked towards the door.  
  
"B come on why do you want to see them so bad?"  
  
"who knows what Him is doing to them" she walked out the door and looked around, she picked a direction and walked off. Butch fell into step beside her.  
  
"man how can you be so close to your sisters"  
  
"strange family relationships now where would he keep the servants?"  
  
"he's probably using them right now" B lifted off the ground and flew high-speed to the throne room she was about to fly in when Butch grabbed her and pulled her to the ground.  
  
"Him rules everything in there you go in there and he could make you do anything right then and there you're his when your in there"  
  
"then come with me" B walked into the throne room and saw Blossom and Bubbles chained to Him's throne. Him smiled at her.  
  
"come to see your sisters? Well I made a few changes they are now mine to control permanently, didn't Butch tell you in here you ARE MINE" B was thrown towards him until she stood before him his arm wrapped around her back his claw digging into her hip.  
  
"my my Butch did take one of the better ones, but no matter your mine in here" Him clicked his claw and B's cloths disappeared, she started to struggle as he pulled her closer and closer to his body until they heard someone calling him.  
  
"Him my harem girl wandered off I'm sorry may I please have her back?"  
  
"oh Butchy you might want to keep a leash on her cause if she wanders in here again SHE"S MINE" Him threw B down onto the ground and threw them both out of the throne room. B landed on top of Butch her miniscule amount of clothing back.  
  
"what is he gonna do to them"  
  
"they are in his Harem now anything he wants" B shuddered and stood up.  
  
"can't we get Boomer and Brick to maybe exchange the Harem girls they have for Blossom and Bubbles?"  
  
"I can ask you would just be there in a skimpy outfit in a pit of hormones"  
  
"which can be used to my advantage" B dragged Butch down the hall to Boomer's room. They walked in and saw Boomer on the couch with a naked harem girl standing in front of him.  
  
"why don't you do that" B elbowed Butch in the stomach and cleared her throat.  
  
"oh another mindless whore zombie greeeeat"  
  
"no she's mine" Butch walked up behind B putting his arms around her stomach protectively.  
  
"Bro make her go away" Boomer clapped his hands and the girl left. Butch sat down and pulled B into his lap, B growled at him, kicked him in the shin and sat across from both of them.  
  
"so what do you want Butch other then to show off your whore"  
  
"I resent that you jerk" B snapped at him.  
  
"whatever so what do you want?"  
  
"you look bored bro"  
  
"yeah I know this sounds crazy but that power puff is stuck in my mind I can have sex with whore girls all day but theres still a void man and its driving me crazy" Boomer sighed and leaned back into the couch.  
  
"dude I know what your going through but the blue girl is in Him's harem now so you could probably trade em out"  
  
"yeah but after what I said god she must hate me"  
  
"probably but think of it as saving her from being forced on Him"  
  
"good point well I gotta go rescue my blonde damsel bye" Boomer left the room leaving a fuming B and Butch.  
  
"what?"  
  
"why am I being disregarded like a chair"  
  
"because in this civilization women are nothing but sex idols" B threw her shoe at Butch and walked out. Butch caught up and handed her, her shoe rubbing the side of his head.  
  
"man you should be on a softball team"  
  
"so where is Brick's room?" Butch led her there and they walked in. Brick was sitting on the couch getting a lap dance by his whore girl.  
  
"hey Brick whats up man"  
  
"absolutely nothing okay that's good go away now" the girl left and Butch sat down in a chair across from Brick.  
  
"so what do you want?"  
  
"remember that puff you had to seduce?"  
  
"yeah the annoying nerd"  
  
"oh so you want nothing to do with her?"  
  
"I'm glad she's out of my life lets put it that way"  
  
"oh okay" Butch got up to leave when he saw B's steaming face and sat back down.  
  
"why the interest?"  
  
"just curious Him added her to his harem today"  
  
"oh maybe she'll be better for him then she ever was for me hahahahahahahah" B flew into the room and slammed Brick up against the wall.  
  
"look I hate my sister but Bubbles would never forgive me if I didn't at least try to save her ass so either you go get my sister or I will skin your skinny butt"  
  
"this yours bro?"  
  
"I'm not a fucking piece of property" B punched Brick in the stomach.  
  
"alright alright I'll get the bitch on wheels but she better have gotten better in bed" B let him off the wall and he left. Butch's arms encircled her and he kissed her neck.  
  
"now can we have fun?"  
  
"what is it with guys and one thing on their mind" B walked out of his arms and out the door.  
  
"why won't you just give up?"  
  
"when you stop treating me like a piece of property then I'll think about it"  
  
"its how the society works now"  
  
"then society can go to hell when I stop being treated like some goddamned property then I might have sex with you key word might"  
  
"I have respect for you"  
  
"but when we are around your brothers I become just a freaking object on the wall" Butch gave up and just walked along side her.  
  
Bubbles sat on the floor near Him's throne in her blue strapless string bikini. Blossom sat on the other side in a pink strapless string bikini. Boomer walked in and her heart started going a mile a minuet.  
  
"what do you want Boomer dear?"  
  
"I want to trade out harem girls"  
  
"do you have a specific one in mind?"  
  
"that one" Boomer pointed to Bubbles and she stayed silent.  
  
"oh Boomer are you sure she is such a problem she still hasn't been broken"  
  
"then let me break her please"  
  
"well okay" Bubbles was freed from the chain and transported into Boomer's arms. He walked out of the throne room and flew her to his room.  
  
"Boomer.."  
  
"oh Bubbles I love you I'm sorry if I caused you pain but I had to say and do those things or Him would have killed me and you"  
  
"I forgive you Boomer I love you" Bubbles hugged him and he hugged her back.  
  
"now we have to keep up the charade so Him doesn't suspect anything"  
  
"alright"  
  
"okay first here" Boomer injected her with a fluid and her powers returned. "now there's a banquet tonight in honor of us starting our new harems so our harem girls have to show up dance and then we go into my new harem room and break it in"  
  
"alright, but what do I wear?" Boomer handed her the box and she pulled out a gold strapless bikini top and gold bikini bottoms. She reached in again and pulled out a sheer gold scarf. She turned away from him and changed into the outfit then turned around attaching the gold scarf to her middle finger on both hands. 


	5. Missin You

Chapter 5  
  
B walked down the hall into the room Ace had converted into a training room for her. she took off her skirt and started her morning work out beating the crap out of a punching bag. After she had beaten it into a pulp she stood into the middle of the floor and began to beat the crap out of a wooden dummy of Him. She felt two arms wrap around her and grimaced. She turned around and smiled up at Ace.  
  
"babe the doctor will see you now" Ace led her out of the training and into their room. He left her there and the doctor walked in.  
  
"well Mrs. Ace lets have a look" the doctor pulled out an ultra sound and pressed it against her bare stomach, he came up smiling.  
  
"it seems there is an expecting mother in the castle" B held her mouth and ran into the bathroom throwing up. "don't worry my queen I'm sure King Ace will hire the best midwife in the world to take care of you now get extra rest and eat all the food you want remember your eating for two now" B threw up again and sat down next to the toilet. *NO! this is not supposed to happen no!* Ace walked in and picked her up off the floor kissing her.  
  
"babe were pregnant" B smiled at him her best fake smile. He put her down and looked at her. "I think the nursery should be in here, now you get some rest I'm going to go hire the best midwife in the world" Ace bounded out of the room, B punched a hole and the wall and sat down on the floor crying. She felt someone wipe her tears away, she cursed under her breath. She felt two warm arms pick her up and hug her. something was different the arms were not cold and clammy like Ace's.  
  
Bubbles walked into the library and sat down at her work desk, she pulled out the book marked banishing spells and opened it. She read through it and put it down sighing.  
  
"there has to be a way to defeat him" she looked at the apple on a small table in the middle of the room. She stood up, she picked up her two pentagram discs one in each hand. She held them up her arms crossed over her chest. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the apple.  
  
"amun ra amun day suway a hara" Bubbles threw the pentagram discs, they flew towards the apple glowing with blue magic. "natuway natuway natuway"  
  
*boom* Bubbles opened her eyes and saw that the apple was gone. She clapped with glee as she retrieved her discs from the ground. She went back to her book with renewed confidence.  
  
B looked up at the smiling face of Butch. He hugged her closely and sat her down on the bed.  
  
"Butch.. what are you doing here? Him will kill you"  
  
"not if he doesn't find out, Boomer and I were sent out to invite Ace and Mojo to a ball at Him's palace, Boomer and I switched"  
  
"but.." Butch put his finger over her mouth and kissed her. she pushed him away.  
  
"babe whats wrong?"  
  
"not here its to risky there is to much of a chance we'll get caught"  
  
"Buttercup what's wrong" B looked up at him tears in her eyes.  
  
"Butch I'm pregnant"  
  
"oh babe I'll take you away we'll live with our kid just you and me" B burst out in tears.  
  
"Butch I don't know if it's yours"  
  
"what do you mean babe?"  
  
"I had to give in to Ace it's the only hope I have of defeating Him"  
  
"so whose is it babe?"  
  
"I don't know" Butch hugged her.  
  
"it doesn't mater babe were together now"  
  
"we can't he could come back at anytime and I don't have my powers"  
  
"then I'll take you away"  
  
"where could I hide?"  
  
"B I just want to be near you"  
  
"Butch...." The door knob clicked, B looked at Butch and shoved him out the window, he floated just below the window sill. Ace walked in smiling, he picked her up in a hug then set her down.  
  
"were you crying babe?"  
  
"tears of joy"  
  
"I'm happy" B smiled at him, Ace leaned her back into a kiss then set her back up.  
  
"you taste different are you wearing a new lipstick?"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no... this isn't lipstick this is a male taste" Fear struck B as she watched Ace look around the room. "was I not loving enough towards you? I gave you everything you could ever want everything you could ever need... why would you betray me?... and with who? One of my gang members? Or maybe one of the guards?" B shook her head.  
  
"WHO?" Ace backhanded her across the room slamming her into the wall under the window. He picked her up and glared at her.  
  
"who are you cheating on me with? I'll kill the bastard then you will be all mine"  
  
"it was one kiss!"  
  
"I highly doubt that, I just want to know why?" B had had enough.  
  
"I don't love you!" she spat out pushing out of his arms. "I never have and never will, I slept with you because it was my only chance at getting out of here and defeating Him"  
  
"you used me you conniving which!" Ace backhanded her again knocking her to the ground. "and our baby do you hate it too?"  
  
"its not mine and never will be"  
  
"well it is mine and you will have it, then I will kill you" Ace stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Butch floated back in and picked B up. He wiped the blood from her lips and kissed her forehead.  
  
"that settles it your coming with me"  
  
"and how do you expect to hide me?"  
  
"I'll find a way" Butch picked B up in his arms and flew her out the window.  
  
Bubbles heard the door bell and glided down the stairs her dark blue gown swishing against her legs. She opened the door and threw herself onto the person standing there.  
  
"Boomer Boomer BOOMER!" Mojo walked out of his lab and smirked. He clapped his hands and Bubbles let go of Boomer and stood next to him.  
  
"Mister Mojo him invites you to a ball that is to be held at his palace tomorrow night he ask that you bring a guest" Mojo nodded his head.  
  
"you may tell him that I accept, now you two may have your moment but Mister Boomer you should not dally long or him might wonder" Mojo walked back into his lab. Boomer swept Bubbles up into a hug and kissed her.  
  
"I've missed you baby"  
  
"oh Boomer" they kissed again and broke away.  
  
"you have to go or Him will suspect"  
  
"I love you" Boomer flew away, Bubbles closed the door and saw Mojo watching her a bemused look on his face.  
  
"he's a nice boy but he will get you in trouble"  
  
"he already has"  
  
"yes, anyway would you like to design your dress for the ball or should I have computer do it for you?"  
  
"please have computer do it I would like to focus on my studies now"  
  
"alright" Mojo went into his lab and Bubbles went into the Library. 


	6. Trickery

Chapter 6  
  
Butch landed in his room and set B on the ground.  
  
"alright hate to cloths they have got to go they have gang green written all over them" he went over to his closet and pulled out a crimson dress with gold trim. B changed into it and twirled around.  
  
"now" Butch took her arm and slipped a gold bracelet on her wrist and pressed a button on it. B's hair changed to a flaming red and her eyes to a brilliant blue. "this should hide your identity" Butch dipped B back and kissed her. he pulled her back up and pressed his forehead against hers.  
  
"now lets see a name......"  
  
"Candy"  
  
"Candy?"  
  
"something he would never suspect"  
  
"true, alright my Candy. if your Candy can I eat you?" Butch asked a mischievous grin on his face. B or Candy punched him playfully.  
  
"you wish"  
  
"yes yes I do, now onto faze 2 of my plan" Butch grabbed her hand and led her out of the room and into Him's throne room.  
  
"yes Butch?"  
  
"I have an announcement"  
  
"continue"  
  
"I have chosen my wife" Butch pulled Candy in front of him.  
  
"ooooooo and what is her name?"  
  
"Candy"  
  
"well Butch it seems we have a reason for the ball tomorrow after all, We'll hold the ceremony next week oh I'm so excited"  
  
Butch took Candy's hand and led her out of the throne room and into his room. He closed the door and locked it, Candy looked at him.  
  
"expecting something?"  
  
"maybe" Butch pressed the button on her bracelet and the illusion faded.  
  
"are you sure it safe?"  
  
"Buttercup" he whispered in her ear huskily. "trust me" He leaned down and captured her lips leaning her back onto the bed. 


	7. Fairy Tale

Chapter 7  
  
Bubbles walked down the stairs, the computer had made a copy of the dress that Belle wore in Beauty and the Beast on in blue. Bubbles even wore her hair like Belle did; she had read the book recently.  
  
"Ah a classic, good choice my dear"  
  
"Thank you Mojo" Mojo helped her into the floating carriage. He got in and closed the door, the computer took over and they were teleported to the front gates of Him's palace. Mojo got out followed by Bubbles; they walked in arm in arm. She saw Boomer and smiled.  
  
"Go to him my dear use this night well" Bubbles smiled at Mojo.  
  
"Thank you Mojo" She kissed him lightly on the cheek and ran into Boomers arms. Soon all the guests arrived, Him cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.  
  
"I have a wonderful announcement, my son Butch is getting married" A cheer went up in the crowd except for Bubbles who thought of her sister. Butch walked up followed by a woman with flaming red hair and bright blue eyes. Bubbles gasped.  
  
"Buttercup" She breathed.  
  
"This is your soon to be Princess Candy" Bubbles almost burst out laughing; she couldn't see Buttercup being called Candy. Another dance began, Bubbles led Boomer over to Butch and 'Candy. She curtsied and smiled at 'Candy'.  
  
"Hello Princess.....haha.....Candy"  
  
"Cut it out Bubbles you're going to get me caught" B whispered quietly.  
  
"Sorry but it's funny"  
  
"Oh hush and go play with your boy toy"  
  
"And you play with yours" Bubbles walked away smiling as Boomer led her in a dance.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"We have a bond, no technology is going to keep me from seeing that"  
  
"Odd"  
  
"Yeah, have you found any weaknesses?"  
  
"No I really don't think he has any"  
  
"There has to be one"  
  
"If there is he wouldn't tell me or Butch he doesn't trust us but he trusts Brick"  
  
"Figures, how are we going to bring him down?"  
  
"Maybe the four of us with our combined power?"  
  
"Yeah maybe"  
  
"No that wouldn't work in a few months B won't be able to do much, she's pregnant"  
  
"Whose is it?"  
  
"She doesn't know, but it's either Butch's or Ace's"  
  
"Poor sis, but I guess we'll know when it pops out"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I miss you Boomer"  
  
"Is Mojo treating you well?"  
  
"Oh yes excellent, it's like living in a high tech fairy tale it's really cool but I still miss you"  
  
"I miss you too but until we bring Him down we're stuck apart"  
  
"I know, so know we need to focus on bringing him down"  
  
"I have a semi plan but......" Boomer cut off and stopped dancing, Bubbles looked up at him and saw where he was staring. Everyone had stopped dancing and was staring at Him. 


	8. Brick's World

Disclaimer: I don't own the PPG but I do own the odd worlds they are sent into   
  
Him was stiff his eyes wide, he fell over onto his food a dagger sticking out of his back. Brick stood behind him laughing, as all of Him's powers went into him. Bubbles saw Buttercup tear out of Butch's arms and fly into the air, Bubbles did the same. Buttercup attacked Brick, Brick held his hand up and a beam shot out at her. She screamed as it focussed on her stomach. Bubbles saw the baby come out of Buttercup's body and Buttercup drop to the floor. Brick sucked the powers out of the baby and destroyed it. Bubbles was about to attack him when Boomer held her back.  
  
"He's to powerful you could get hurt"  
  
"Look what he did to my sister"  
  
"I know but you getting killed wont help her besides watch" Bubbles watched as Brick laughed evilly as the dimension they were in started to warp and change. Bubbles clung to Boomer as the dimension was wiped out and replaced by a new one. Bubbles and Boomer floated down, they were in the middle of a large room, all the other guests had gone except for Butch and Buttercup who was now in perfect health and had ditched the tech and was back to her original self. Brick sat on a thrown smiling down at them.  
  
"Welcome to my fantasy world bros and now for your help in distracting Him I am willing to give you both your own domain, but your women will have to earn their place" Brick snapped his fingers; two men came forward and dragged Bubbles and Buttercup off.  
  
"Brick what are you doing?" Butch asked angrily.  
  
"I'm just living in my fantasy world the way Him did but I'm willing to share, you two can claim your own kingdoms if you like"  
  
"I want Bubbles back"  
  
"I will give you your women as gifts but first let me show you around" Brick stepped off his throne and walked out motioning for his brothers to follow, they did. He took them over to a large window they looked in and saw about a dozen naked girls in a white room.  
  
"These are the virgins, when you get bored with the others you can educate one of them" Brick walked on to a second large window. They looked in and saw a harem with half naked girls lounging around on pink fluffy pillows.  
  
"This is where the men can go and relax, you each will get your own personal harems" Brick continued walking and walked up another large window. They looked in and saw about five naked girls strapped onto the wall spread eagle.  
  
"Why are they on the wall Brick?"  
  
"They are part of the computer whore program, once the man has chosen them they are sent to him"  
  
"So which room are Buttercup and Bubbles in?"  
  
"Well they are not virgins and they are not in the Harem so now they are part of the whores" Brick motioned them to another window, as he walked towards it. "This is where the men can let their aggressions out"  
  
"On the women!" Butch exclaimed.  
  
"Brick that's just not right" Boomer said.  
  
"I am the ruler here so I decide what is right and wrong, now you have angered me so you will be allowed to stay as royal guests"  
  
"What about Bubbles and Buttercup?" Boomer asked.  
  
"We shall see if they are chosen"  
  
"Chosen? Wha?" Butch said following Brick into an elevator. It descended and they walked out into the busy hallway. A path was cleared for Brick and they all bowed to him, Butch and Boomer followed Brick into the whore room. Brick sat down on the chair that had been prepared for him. Butch and boomer stood next to him. Brick nodded his head and the captain of the guard looked at the scantly clad women. He clapped his hands and the men rushed the women. The women screamed and ran away from them. The men grabbed at their cloths and ripped them off pulling them towards them. A few minuets later it was over each soldier had a naked woman in his arms leaving only two fully clothed women in a fighting stance. Brick clapped his hands and the soldiers left with the women. The two women walked forward and looked at Brick.  
  
"Well done you two, you shall now be put in the harem" Brick snapped his fingers; two soldiers came into the room and led the women out. Butch and Boomer moved to go after them.  
  
"You may see them at any time now brothers don't you want to enjoy yourselves with others?"  
  
"Unlike you Brick we found our loves and choose to stick with them" Butch said and Boomer nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"Suit yourself but you can't stop the other men from having them as well"  
  
"Then how do we make them ours?" Boomer asked.  
  
"We shall see how they behave, if they are good you can have them but if not then they will stay there" Boomer and Butch walked out of the whore room, down the hall and into the harem room. Instantly they were surrounded by women offering themselves to them. The boys shook their heads and head for the back where they spotted Buttercup and Bubbles. They walked up to them and hugged them.  
  
"Hey" Butch said  
  
"Hey back" Buttercup said she pulled away and blushed, as did Bubbles.  
  
"What?" Boomer asked.  
  
"As if you didn't notice" Bubbles said, Boomer looked at their outfits and saw they were only wearing sheer skirts with their hair done up in a high ponytail.  
  
"It's not like I haven't seen them before" Butch said blandly and Boomer nodded his head.  
  
"You have a point" Buttercup shrugged and uncrossed her arms. Bubbles kept hers crossed, Boomer shrugged and sat down pulling her into his lap.  
  
"So what have you two come up with so far?" Butch asked laying his head down on Buttercup's lap.  
  
"We found out from the other girls here that Brick will come once a week and pick a girl or two who give him the best sex if they pass then he adds them to his personal 'sex squad' as he calls it, basically its group sex with him. We figure if we can get our hands on some antidote X and we get chosen for his 'sex squad' then we can get close enough to inject him with it and with out it being under his control everything will revert back to normal." Bubbles said.  
  
"With out his chemical X powers his mind is to weak to sustain Him's power" Buttercup said stroking Butch's hair. Butch sat up and looked at her.  
  
"You're going to sleep with him!?"  
  
"Do you have a better idea?" Butch went silent as Buttercup's expression softened.  
  
"Now we just need to get our hand on some chemical X" Bubbles looked up and smiled sweetly. Boomer sighed and nodded his head.  
  
"Great now get to it in two hours he'll be here to pick" Buttercup said pushing Butch into a standing position. He swept down and kissed before him and Boomer left. The girls talked until the boys returned. They sat down next to them and smiled.  
  
"Well did you get it?" Buttercup asked impatiently. Butch smiled at her and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Enough with the games Butch did you get it or not?"  
  
"Depends"  
  
"BUTCH!"  
  
"Ok ok geez tryin to have a little fun"  
  
"We'll have fun after we get out of this mess" Buttercup slipped the syringe into the belt of her skirt and smiled at him. A silence fell over the harem, they looked at the door and saw Brick walk in. Buttercup and Bubbles stood up and walked over to the line of girls. Brick walked down the line poking and prodding the girls in various places. He came to Buttercup and Bubbles, they smiled seductively at him. He put his arm around Bubbles and pulled her in close. He saw his Brother's faces over her shoulder and grinned. He grabbed her butt and let her go.  
  
"I choose these two" The girls smiled and followed him out of the room. He led them down the hall and into a huge golden bedroom. He sat on the bed and motioned for them to come closer.  
  
A/N: Ok the next chapter is just some smut that popped into my head and I tried posting it but FF canceled the other account sorry. Anyway I know this chapter was borderline but it gets cleaner. R&R love ya'll. 


	9. Normalcy

Disclaimer: Don't own PPG and RRB just the odd worlds they go into. AN/ okay they had sex and injected the antidote X into him when he was sleeping.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The room started to swirl around, the girls watched as Brick held his head screaming as his acquired powers went out of control. The dimension started to warp back and forth until it solidified on the norm. Brick looked around and glared at them.  
  
"what did you do!?" he screamed at them.  
  
"you won't control space and time anymore" Boomer and Butch walked up to them draping blankets over their naked bodies.  
  
"lets go home sis" Buttercup said turning away from Brick. Bubbles followed, they walked all the way home where they changed into their cloths. Bubbles flare pants and a blue tank top while Buttercup put on her black baggy pants and green tank top. They walked down into the living room where Butch and Boomer sat on the couch waiting for them.  
  
"so what now? Him is gone and Brick is as good as gone" Buttercup said sitting down next to Butch.  
  
"don't know, maybe we could try the super hero bit" Butch said looking at Boomer.  
  
"why not maybe then we won't get trapped in weird dimensions" Boomer said shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"hey think our apartment is still up?" Butch asked Boomer.  
  
"yeah Him signed a three year contract, that'll last us until we graduate high school and two years of college" Boomer said.  
  
"yeah this is our last year wow life went fast" Buttercup said, Bubbles nodded in agreement.  
  
"so what now?" Bubbles asked, and the room went silent.  
  
"I guess we go back to the norm and get on with life, no one else remembers anything so why should we not pretend like nothing happened" Buttercup said.  
  
"what about Blossom?"  
  
"she's not dead" Buttercup said, Bubbles stared at her.  
  
"what?"  
  
"Bubbles I was pregnant and I had a small amount of stretch marks and a hickie on my neck from Brick and now I don't" Buttercup lifted her shirt up a bit to prove her point.  
  
"so we didn't really have sex with Brick?" Buttercup nodded her head.  
  
"it seems that Him and Brick were able to bend reality in their image but they didn't have enough power to make it concrete and imbed it in the fabric of space and time which would make their realities permanent so nothing that happened is permanent it happened but then it didn't it was more of like a dream than anything"" everyone looked at her stunned. "what!? I'm smart I just don't care about school"  
  
"now what about us doing it with them?" Bubbles asked motioning to Boomer.  
  
"we did that before Him messed with Space time, sorry sis you're not a virgin anymore" Bubbles sighed and laid back against Boomer his arms around her waist.  
  
"so if she's not dead where is she?" Butch asked.  
  
"she's probably where ever Brick and her did it crying because she doesn't remember anything, the only reason we all remember is because we had Chemical X in us almost the entire thing" Buttercup said looking at the window.  
  
"damn Buttercup and the Professor yells at you for grades!?" Bubbles said staring at her.  
  
"as I said I don't care about school"  
  
"Beauty and Brains" Butch said kissing her. Buttercup kissed him back, his hand went behind her head as he leaned her back on the couch.  
  
"should we leave!?" Bubbles asked sarcastically. Buttercup flicked her off, Bubbles smiled and pulled Boomer up.  
  
"there's the Buttercup I know" Boomer sat down in a overstuffed arm chair and pulled her into his lap. He kissed her and she kissed him back as the joined in the make-out session. And everything was back to normal well for now. 


End file.
